Continuous Data Protection (CDP) is an important feature of storage systems that allows recovery of the data that was stored in the storage system at various points in time. Current CDP systems require a relatively long process to set-up the storage system so that data at a given point in time will be readable. Since the process of recovering data involves finding the right point in time to recover from, this set-up time might severely affect the duration of such recovery process. There is thus a need in the art for a new method and system for continuous data protection.